


Seven Holidays

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drabble Collection, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 100-word holiday drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first drabble and decided that, hey, maybe I should write a whole Pete/Patrick holiday drabble collection. And here we are.

drabble #1

It’s almost a new year and a nervous Pete places a shaking hand on a gleeful Patrick’s shoulder. Patrick turns his head and is illuminated by the glow of hundreds of fairy lights that decorate the backyard. He grins and raises his glass of champagne in a wordless greeting. The countdown is about to start and they rush inside to gather with everyone else around the TV. _10, 9, 8_ \--Pete’s heart races-- _7, 6, 5_ \--his palms start to sweat-- _4, 3, 2, 1_. Patrick beats him to the punch, takes him by surprise, and pulls Pete in close. It’s a new year. 

drabble #2

Valentine’s Day is right around the corner and Pete _might_ be scrambling. He and Patrick have only been together for a month and Joe pointedly tells Pete that maybe champagne and chocolate strawberries might be going overboard. Pete rolls his eyes and scoffs like he’d never even considered while mentally scratching it off the list. He asks Andy what might be appropriate, to which Pete gets a look and a drumstick to the forearm. Today is the day and a disgruntled, defeated Pete wakes up late from a nap to find Patrick in his kitchen with champagne and chocolate strawberries. 

drabble #3  
It’s St. Patrick’s Day and Patrick has had it up to here with Pete’s name and leprechaun jokes. Pete waltzes into the living room and situates himself on the couch next to Patrick. Patrick doesn’t look at him. Pete’s getting the silent treatment. (And Patrick knows Pete is giving him that stupid, heart-melting pout.) Pete scoots closer to Patrick, and rests his head against Patrick’s shoulder. Patrick expects him to whine, but instead Pete nuzzles Patrick’s neck. Patrick glances at him and Pete wiggles his eyebrows. 

“I want to find _your_ lucky charms.” 

And Pete totally does not get laid.

drabble #4

The 4th of July rolls around and Pete and Patrick find themselves in the backyard of a close friend, drinking beer and mindlessly munching on vegetarian hot dogs and watermelon. The air is warm and sticky, signalling the impending start of the dog days of summer. As the day ends, Pete tries to coerce Patrick to get into the pool with him. Everyone has gone inside with the exception of a few who are dozing by the pool. Patrick is just buzzed enough to agree and Pete immediately pulls him in. When Patrick resurfaces, Pete pecks his lips and laughs. 

drabble #5 

It’s almost Halloween, also known as Pete’s favorite holiday ever. Patrick sits on the couch after a long night of handing out candy. Pete’s gone upstairs to take off his skeleton costume before watching shitty, campy, B-movie horror flicks with Patrick. Patrick makes a mental note that the decorations will have to come down tomorrow. He fleetingly wonders what the hell is taking Pete so long and plays with the ears of his “cat costume.” Pete comes downstairs in an entirely new costume consisting of fishnets and lace. Patrick chokes on his beer and Pete totally might have gotten laid. 

drabble #6 

Thanksgiving is perhaps one of Patrick’s favorite holidays. His mom prepares a meal fit for an army, and his family sends him home with leftovers that will last him and Pete at least a month. Pete comes home from dinner with his own family to find an overstuffed Patrick sprawled out on their bed.

“I never want to see another pecan pie, ever again.” Patrick wails. 

He looks up at Pete who is grinning from ear to ear holding an almost whole pecan pie that his mother sent home with him. Patrick groans and covers his face with a pillow.

drabble #7

It’s a white Christmas in Chicago and a bundled-up Patrick barges into the apartment with his arms full of gifts to and from his family. Pete helps him inside and Patrick sets down everything on their kitchen counter.  
“It’s way too fucking cold out there.” Patrick mumbles as Pete pecks his nose which is still red from the cold. Pete hands him a mug of hot chocolate which Patrick gratefully accepts. They sit on the couch and watch Christmas cartoons. Patrick begins to doze and Pete grabs his mug and presses a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“Merry Christmas, ‘Trick.”


End file.
